


moments

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New era, dema, i never write joshler but here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: josh is stressed and afraid of upsetting tyler. tyler just wants josh to be happy.





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! after the whole dmaorg.whatever drama, i felt inspired. this takes place in december before the apmas where josh drops that hint about dema.

josh was having trouble with his acceptance speech for the ampas. he was terrified to do it alone, but tyler had to stick to the stupid rule. no publicity. tyler was mad at josh about that; he kept meeting fans in public and letting family members post pictures of him. all tyler wanted was for josh to stay quiet until the awards show, then disappear again. 

the last time josh met a fan, tyler was downright pissed. he didn’t speak to josh for a week, and they still weren’t on good terms even though it had been a month.

josh had to make this speech perfect. if he screwed it up on stage, there’d be no telling what tyler would do. but he was screwing it up while he was practicing. he’d forget the part about dema, then the next time he’d get it right, but forget to thank his mom or the fans.

it was two in the morning in josh’s apartment in la, and he was about to pass out. but tyler didn’t have a regular sleep schedule. if josh didn’t get it done now, tyler might wake up.

he dug his fingernails into his palm when he messed up again. he should take a break, get some sleep, but no, he had to get it done now, had to get it done right. josh ran his hands through his hair and down to his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

when he looked up again, he saw tyler in the doorway.  _ fuck _ . josh sat in fear as tyler walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

“you look tired,” he said. he glance at josh’s computer. “that can wait until tomorrow.”

“i’m sorry,” josh whispered. “i wanted to get it right, i didn’t want you to get mad,”

“i’m not mad,” tyler said, and josh looked into his eyes, his breathing slowing. “i know you’re really stressed. i haven’t been thinking about that, and i’m sorry.”

“but what if i mess up, what if i forget something-”

tyler pulled josh to his chest, and josh sighed.  _ he missed this _ . “you’ll be fine. i just want you to know that i’ll always believe in you, even when i say i don’t.”

they sat there for a while, just listening to each other’s breaths and heartbeats. these moments were the ones that kept them both going, kept them both in the band, kept them both making music. these were the moments that kept them alive.

  
  



End file.
